powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Death horseman94
Reminder: when you leave a message use this button: ~~~~ to sign your post so I can respond. Congrats on becoming an admin XD Hagia Sophia 22:55, January 14, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi! Thanks for welcoming me into here. How are you? DisasterMaster23 (talk) 07:24, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for not replying until now Death-chan DX I'm doing fine cause I just got off work :P I hope that you are doing well and please sleep great :D Imouto 23:58, January 28, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan oh okie dokie Death-chan please have a great day :D Imouto 15:46, January 29, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Cya next time Death-chan :D Imouto 21:57, January 30, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan good nighty Death-chan Imouto 23:03, February 2, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Thanks :D Thank you very much sweetie ;) I hope that you are also having a great Valentine's day. Hagia Sophia 17:27, February 14, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Talk Thank you. ^_^ CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:59, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Hello there. Could you delete this power called Replication Awareness? We already have Replication Sense, and I made both powers, just so you know. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:33, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:49, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Yeah that was fun indeed Sleep well and take care :D Imouto 00:33, March 20, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan alphabetical order --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:35, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Hi how are you? can you please tell me what is absolute\unlimited self empowerment,you know,the user can empower himself infinitely? i mean what will happend to the user if he can do that?Idan6487 (talk) 18:20, May 9, 2017 (UTC) what is omnipotence physiology?Idan6487 (talk) 09:06, May 10, 2017 (UTC) what can a user do if he can impose his will on his own existence without any limits?Idan6487 (talk) 13:08, May 11, 2017 (UTC) I will try I will try to be on if not see you next time *hug* Imouto 22:54, May 19, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey Death-chan might not be able to join due to being called in to work in a hour. I will try to join but I don't know how long I'll be able to stay. Imouto 12:25, May 20, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Need help with new power idea. Hey DH94, I was trying to wing it when making a new power, I need help with it because it's very powerful type. Can you lend a hand? CosmicElite7813 (talk) 01:47, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Hey DH94, yeah the power did get deleted but got another power idea that relates to cosmic manipulation, a technique of some sort which is a bit crazy. The other power I'll try getting back up again, I know what mistake I made on it now. PS: I put a character idea on my blog check it out if you want or tell others, either way would help me.CosmicElite7813 (talk) 20:04, May 21, 2017 (UTC) can you explain to me what it is mean self origin manipulation?Idan6487 (talk) 12:55, May 22, 2017 (UTC) See you tomorrow Hey Death-chan I hope that you have a great day and can't wait to speak with you tomorrow. :D Imouto 16:08, May 22, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey DH94, this is CosmicElite7813, someone blocked my IP address completely so I couldn't ask for help in any way so I made a new account but only for a few days til my original account is unblocked, can you talk to this Imouto-tan person, I have no idea why I got blocked, if I broke any rules I wasn't informed about I'm sorry, Please help.Tobo4181 (talk) 00:08, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Good Morning! ✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ Hiiii I'm on right now! Imouto 12:41, May 23, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi, do you know if there is a power on here when you get powers upon reaching a certain age? i've looked but I can't find one. Valerie Carr (talk) 13:55, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for missing you Death-chan �� Imouto 17:11, May 23, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan I know right ? Discord is awesome once you get used to it ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:28, May 26, 2017 (UTC) can you help me to build subliminal messages\affirmations about Absolute Existence?Idan6487 (talk) 06:46, May 27, 2017 (UTC) can you help me please i dont know how to link my user talk or profileTheFifthWeilder1 10:26, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Like thisTheFifthWeider (talk) 22:02, May 27, 2017 (UTC) thank you so much Death Chan, im sorry i have troble getting on the same wavelength sometimes and i can figure stuff out feel free to call me an idiot for not realizing this soonerTheFifthWeider (talk) 22:16, May 27, 2017 (UTC) can you please explaine to me more (if there is) about absolute existence?Idan6487 (talk) 13:42, May 28, 2017 (UTC) When you delete page it's your job to delete the links to that page, use this to find them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:05, May 30, 2017 (UTC) I removed them, this was simply for future reference. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:56, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Thanks.SageM (talk) 17:44, June 2, 2017 (UTC)SageM Hi how are you? what is that mean a user with the power,not to manipulte reality ,but his power is whatever he want it to be or say it is or belive it is?Idan6487 (talk) 14:13, June 6, 2017 (UTC) I mean if the user's power is whatever he wnat it to be or say it is or belive it is,is this basiclly means that the user is more powerful than the omnipotent himself?Idan6487 (talk) 14:22, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Hi how are you? can you please help me to build subliminal affirmations about absolute existence.Idan6487 (talk) 09:42, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the edit on the Neutral power catregory page! ChocolateElemental (talk) 14:08, June 20, 2017 (UTC) About that Psyche Manipulation page, you said it needed a lot of work. What did you have in mind? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:23, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Thank you very much :D I eventually decided to give him one veeeery last chance for the happiness of our common friend, but you can be sure the banhammer will irreversibly fall at the first wrong move from here on out, which has been made crystal clear. I'll hope for the best in the meantime, and keep a watchful eye out ;) Thanks again, and have a good day ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 01:34, June 24, 2017 (UTC) So will you help me figure it out? Foulasleep (talk) 17:20, June 25, 2017 (UTC) nice page That is just the name. What if I were to name it Enhanced Thinking Speed? Surely, Enhanced Intelligence doesn't deal with thinking speed and fast mental acting and reacting, and Kuo of all people did approve this. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:40, July 5, 2017 (UTC) I believe Enhanced Reflexes is mostly physical, while Enhanced Thinking Speed is its mental equivalant. You can think and act fast mentally, but you may not be able to act fast physically. There is a difference. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:51, July 5, 2017 (UTC) So, Kuo just allowed me to do a power called Enhanced Wits, which basically allows one to think one's feet well, adapt to changing and new situations and being able to keep cool in stressful situations. He said I just needed a good explaination for it. Before you ask, here is the difference between Intelligence and Wits here. Intelligence. "ntelligence refers to a character's grasp of facts and knowledge. More importantly, however, it governs a character's ability to reason, solve problems and evaluate situations. Intelligence is almost a misnomer, as the Attribute also includes critical thinking and flexibility of thought." Wits. "Wits measures the character's ability to think on her feet and react quickly to a certain situation. It also reflects a character's general cleverness. Characters with high Wits Traits almost always have a plan immediately and adapt to their surroundings with striking expedience. Characters with high Wits also manage to keep their cool in stressful situations. They can also react quickly to new situations and are seldom caught off guard by sudden changes in events." I already posted to Imouto, but I thought I'd ask you too. So, you think this is okay? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 18:41, July 6, 2017 (UTC) What is the difference between applications and associations? ScienceParticles098 (talk) 04:59, July 28, 2017 (UTC)ScienceParticles0988 Question. How do you know what to add? (Regarding dark matter, and sorry for talking about it so much its just that i love dark matter and its concept as a power, i have a charecter that actually uses this specific power and i want to see its full capabilites (problably spelled that wrong) ScienceParticles098 (talk) 22:31, July 29, 2017 (UTC)ScienceParticles098 The Discord invitation doesn't work anymore, and I was interestd in joining the chat. I'd be thankful if you could help me out here ;^ ^ X2laws (talk) 18:41, August 8, 2017 (UTC) what kinds of subliminal affirmations can you write about absolute existence?Idan6487 (talk) 14:39, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Double checking an idea Hi, I want to create a page similar to this, I wanted to ensure that nothing similar is already invented and if it would be appropriate. Eficiente 13:10, August 15 Thank you for letting me know. (Brain Lake (talk) 01:07, September 5, 2017 (UTC)) what is absolute\true omnipotence on a personal level and the user can do with it? Idan6487 (talk) 18:33, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome Thanks for the welcome Death-chan. Would you be able to help me get the infoboxes working on an offline installation of Mediawiki? I'm an aspiring author that wants to use the infoboxes on an offline wiki to hold things like character information. Crysis19 (talk) 17:56, September 13, 2017 (UTC) In the page of omnipotence it's says the the user can achive and do whatever he want without any limit or condition my question is what is that mean without any limit,limitation,what really is limit or limitation?Idan6487 (talk) 16:25, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Tell me,is omnipotence and self-omnipotence are basically the same thing or they somthing different?Idan6487 (talk) 14:21, October 1, 2017 (UTC) hi how are you? i just saw the page of solar physiology and then it come into my mind that in the page of absolute existence it's also omnipotence physiology,so if the user is completely formd or made up of omnipotent or all-powerful energy and has absolute control over his own form,is that mean that the user has absolute existence? and what the user can basically do with it?Idan6487 (talk) 19:02, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me Are you and Imouto-tan related or something? I mean you both use the Japanese "-Chan" on the status you hold besides administrator. Plus, the two of you both use anime characters for your profile pics. :T --Chris Urena (talk) 16:39, November 27, 2017 (UTC) I see. Well, I was only asking because I was thinking you guys were like, let's say, sisters with similar personalities/interests, given that you both use "-Chan" on your status and signature (Death-Chan for you on your status in where it initially says "Discussions Moderator" when someone enters your profile page, and Nat-Chan on Nat's signature when she sends a message to other wikia users of either this or another wikia, respectively) combined with the anime profile pics. --Chris Urena (talk) 16:55, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Ikr? --Chris Urena (talk) 20:05, November 27, 2017 (UTC)